Why Can't I do Anything?
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: Sakura, one of the best Medical Ninja of all, is faced with the largest problem ever. Something even the strongest Ninja couldn’t protect himself from. Something so small you can’t even see it.
1. Don't Give Up, Even if it's Hard

Why Can't I do Anything?  
Don't Give Up, Even if it's Hard

About: Sakura, one of the best Medical Ninja of all, is faced with the largest problem ever. Something even the strongest Ninja couldn't protect himself from. Something so small you can't even see it. When a strange virus breaks out causing even the strongest ninja to fall at its hands. Sakura takes up the challenge to break the code of the virus and create a anti-virus. Can she do it?

Disclaimer(only putting this once!): I don't own Naruto, BUT I do own the deadly virus:P

Rated: T for language and (yes) character death  
Takes place in its own time, obviously after time skip

----

"Bring in the next one!" A familiar pink haired kunoichi yelled. Her face was dotted with sweat; her breathing jagged and tired. Her skin was paler then normal and her hands shook as they created a green light, that was slowly sputtering itself out as she ran out of chakra, "Hurry!"

Another familiar blond haired kunoichi stormed up, "Sakura! Enough, you're pushing yourself too far!" she yelled and grabbed her friends wrist. "Please, you can't help anyone in this condition."

Sakura shook her head and pulled her wrist free, "Ino I have to help these people, it's the only thing I'm good at!" She was near hysteria.

"Sakura, you are such an idiot, even now!" Truthfully, Ino didn't want to see anything bad happen to her friend. "Please just take an hour or two to rest," She begged.

Sakura shook her head, "Damn it Ino! I have to do something! I hate just sitting around and watching people die!"

"Haven't you noticed Sakura? Even what we are doing now is not helping at all! Even Tsunade's attempts aren't even working!" She hated to yell, but she felt she had to.

Sakura looked away, "some… have survived…" She stated.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Long enough for me to find the cure!" Sakura said quickly and turned to walk to another patient, then collapsed. The last thing she could hear was her friend screaming her name, then everything went dark.

In the past week, a strange virus was spreading quickly threw Konoha. It all started when a group of unknown ninja wondered in, of course they were quickly dealt with but not in time. It started out small, but it was complicated. The virus seemed to attack different places at random times. It had Tsunade stumped and Sakura continuing to look for a cure. In just a few days the Konoha hospital was swamped with hundreds of people and Shinobi alike. Just that day they reached one-thousand people. On top of that almost half of the people who came in died within minuets of there 'treatment' others died later that day or the next.

-!-!-!-

Sakura woke up, she was tucked into a bed in the hospital, her body ached from the strain she put on herself and her head throbbed with each beat of her heart. She felt cold and to her expectations she was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She glanced around, trying to get her bearings of the room, when the door opened.

Ino walked in, a tray of food in her hands, "Oh thank god you're awake." Ino's relief was quickly extinguished though.

"How long have I been out?!" Sakura yelled shooting up and looking around, now understanding what happened.

Ino frowned, "Sakura! Rest, its because you worked so hard this happened!" Ino sat the tray down on a table and took her friends shoulders forcing her to lay down.

"How. Long. Have. I. Been. Out?" Sakura asked again, enunciating every word hard.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it…" Ino sighed grabbing the tray, "Eat this okay?"

"I still haven't gotten my answer…" Sakura mumbled taking the tray and eating slowly.

"I'd say about three days."

"T-three days?!" She yelled and nearly choked on her rice. She shot up again and started to get out of the bed.

"Whoa, now you just wait. You have been out for 3 days Sakura. You should give yourself time to rest!" Ino stood in front of her, "Please rest."

Sakura sighed, "Fine…" She ate silently for a few minuets that stopped, "Ino… What is the status now?" Ino was silent, "Ino? What's wrong?"

"Naruto… he was checked into the hospital this morning." She said softly.

Sakura, once again, almost choked on her food, "No… not Naruto… please not him." She was near tears.

"Sakura, please calm down, he's okay right now," Ino smiled. "He's breathing is normal, his functions are normal. He's even good enough to complain."

That made Sakura laugh lightly, "even when he's hurt, he is always happy."

Ino gave a fierce nod, "now you eat up! Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled eating her food. The two friends chatted up the hours until, that is, another medic burst into the door.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san!" He yelled in a huff, his face red from working all day.

"What is it?" Ino asked with a glare. "What's wrong?"

"Choji has been admitted into the hospital. He's in the I.C.U right now. Please hurry," He said and turned running off to deal with more things.

Ino nearly collapsed in shock. Sakura steadied her with a hand then sighed, "lets go. With us two working, he _will _make it." She pulled the covers off and swung her feet over the side, pulling on her boots.

Ino nodded, "Yeah…" Her voice was tinted with disbelief though.

"Believe." Sakura whispered and then ran out the door. Ino nodded and followed behind her.

-!-!-!-

When they made it to Choji's room, he had already lost a lot of wait, another side-effect to this strange strain of virus. Ino ran up to the side of her friend, "Choji! My god, Choji hold on. Sakura start an IV." Ino looked around, it was just them two.

Choji looked up at Ino, "I-Ino… am… I going to… to make it Ino?" he whispered hoarsely, wincing with each word.

Ino nodded, "Yes, just don't give up my friend. I promise" She took his head painfully, praying he would make it.

Sakura quickly graved an IV pouched and inserted a needle into Choji's arm, "Ino, what now?"

Ino took a breath, "Lets figure out where the damage is happening." She said quickly checking his pulse, it was slower then she liked.

Sakura nodded, she inspected Choji quickly as Ino was checking out vital organs. Choji grunted and his pulse fluctuated for the bad. Ino gasped. "Choji! Don't give on me now!" His pulse weakened in response, "Choji!" She yelled automatically putting her hands at his chest using chakra to try to keep it beating. But it was waisted, his pulse never changed, for the better that it, his breathing worsened to short painful gasps. "Choji!" She screamed, now crying.

Choji's eyes were barely open anymore, "Ino…" He mumbled, "Thanks… for trying."

"No! Don't say that." Ino smiled slightly. "I will save you, I promised"

"Don't worry… I'm just sad I… couldn't eat… more before this happened." He mumbled.

Then the pulse was gone. Ino wasn't ready to accept that, pumping more chakra into his dead heart. "Choji! Wake up! Choji! Choji!"

Sakura walked over to her friend, "Its to late Ino." She whispered putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone."

Ino shook her head. "No! He can't be. He's not. We can still save him. We can!"

Sakura shook her head again. "No, its too late, Ino. Please calm down. He's gone." She said again.

Ino fell to her knees, clutching her dead teammates hand, sobbing painfully. "Choji! My Choji! Why? Why did you have to die? You never deserved this!"

Sakura knelt beside her friend, also crying. "Its going to be okay Ino." She whispered. "Everything will be okay."

"I wasn't able to do anything. I was useless. He's dead Sakura. He's dead. Choji. Dead." Ino couldn't believe it still.

"I know, Ino, I know." _I couldn't do anything either… I'm just as useless as I was when I was younger. I'm a failure. Why can't I do anything? Why?_

----

Okays! That's chapter one. I know some things sound blah, but deal with it.  
(also I have no idea what color chakra is... in one episode its green and the other its blue... so yeah x.x )


	2. One by One

-1Why Can't I do Anything?

One by One

Okay so my first one was a hit, so here's number two!

Rated: Teen for language and character death.

---

It was a day later, after there first friend's death, Sakura walked slowly threw the halls. She had forced herself to ignore the cry's of people around the hospital. Depression had set in, "A-at least Naruto is still well." She whispered. "But… for how lon-" She choked on her words painfully, unable to finish the thought. Ino too was in bad shape. Sakura remembered sitting with her all night, listening to her sobs, she was acting strong for Ino.

"S-Sakura-chan?" A bashful girl walked up to Sakura slowly, in her hands was a large bouquet of fresh bright sunflowers. "I'm sorry about Choji-kun." She whispered sadly.

Sakura quickly rubbed her face, "Oh t-thank you Hinata-chan." Sakura gave her a fake smile, "What are the flowers for?"

Hinata face turned a shade darker, "T-there for N-Naruto-kun." She hit her face behind one of the blossoms. "T-to make him f-feel b-better."

Sakura smiled, "He'll love them. I'll show you where his room is." She lead the way slowly.

"Is… Ino-chan okay?" Hinata whispered, her voice barely audible, on the way.

Sakura looked down, "S-she'll be okay. I hope. I'm afraid that she'll lose herself." She whispered.

"I… see." Hinata whispered. "I hope a cure is found soon."

Sakura nodded, "Everyone is hoping for a cure, well here we are." Sakura opened the door and looked in. "Naruto?" She called into the emptiness.

Naruto jumped down from the ceiling, "Freedom!" He called and leapt for the door, trying to go threw the two kunoichi.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto!" She yelled and grabbed him by the cloth around his neck. "You are in NO shape to be running around!" She yelled.

Naruto looked away, "I feel fine, I hate being cooped up in here. Sakura what if we go to other places, there has to be a cure somewhere. There has to be."

"Naruto, just rest please. Look Hinata-chan is here to see you." Sakura smiled, pulling Naruto back to his bed.

"Oh, Hello Hinata." Naruto smiled slightly.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata held the flowers out. "I-I put this together for you! I-I hope you like it."

Sakura smiled, "Well I have to go find Ino and look at more people. Talk to you guys later." Sakura didn't wait for a reply, just walked out. "Ino, I wonder where you are now." She mumbled. It didn't take her long to find her friend, sitting beside the dead body of Choji, whispering to it. With the amount of people coming in and out, they had no time to more him. "Ino? Are… you okay?" She whispered.

Ino nodded, "Y-yes, I am okay." She whispered and stood up. "Sakura, what are we going to do? I hate this…"

Sakura looked away, "I don't know." she admitted.

Ino touched Choji's hard pale skin and cringed. She looked up at Sakura and smiled, "A-at least you don't have to worry about losing Naruto.." She said a little envious.

Sakura wouldn't look up, "Just... Because he's okay not, doesn't mean he'll be fine later."

She walked over to Sakura, "Come on, lets go." She whispered.

Sakura nodded and turned, bumping into a medic ninja who was out of breath, "I'm sorry to bring more bad news, but Hinata-sama has fallen ill."

Ino shook suddenly, "There all dieing… one by one…" She fell to the ground sobbing.

Sakura looked at her, "Its okay Ino, you rest I'll deal with this. You take me to her." Sakura demanded quickly.

"We had no other rooms, she's in Naruto's room." The medic said and ran off towards the room.

"I'll be back later Ino." Sakura whispered and followed. /_Hinata-chan… Please hold on._./

-!-!-!-

"What is her status?" Sakura yelled rushing into the room. Naruto was beside Hinata, calling her name softly. "Naruto what happened?"

"We were talking, then she just collapsed." Naruto said, "what's wrong with her?"

"She tests positive for the unknown strain." A medic said suddenly.

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled in frustration, "Lets do everything we can." The medics nodded. Sakura walked up.

"Her pulse has dropped again." A medic informed, starting an IV.

"Damn…" Sakura muttered again. "T-this is just like Choji's strain… I need you guys to pull another blood sample, but keep it." Sakura informed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A soft voice whispered.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto whispered back staying close to her.

"I… I need to tell you something." She whispered, flinched painfully.

"Dropped again." a medic gasped.

"W-what is it?" Naruto mumbled.

"I… I always h-have b-been … w-watching you N-Naruto-kun … e-ever s-since the first day. I w-want you to k-know that I always … liked y-you." Hinata reached out weakly. "I-I always l-loved to see you. I-I w-wanted t-to spend… my… my life with you…"

Naruto blinked, "Hinata. Rest, please." Naruto was begging.

Hinata shook her head, "I-it is too late for me. Half of my organs have shut down." She whispered. "I need you to know, Naruto-kun. I-I always h-have liked you." She smiled slightly. "S-Sakura-chan, I think.. I can tell you." She mumbled, "How this can be healed." Sakura's eyes opened wide, She leaned closer and listened, "Take … Naruto-kun's …" she mouthed the rest of the words. Then her pulse stopped.

"She's gone." Sakura whispered, the medics around kept there heads down nodding sadly.

Naruto clutched Hinata's hand. "Hinata…" He whispered.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, "It'll be okay Naruto."

Naruto stared at the lifeless face of the only girl who ever liked him when he was a kid. "Hinata… Why did you have to die…"

"Naruto, we have to be strong," Sakura said quickly. "You can't give up!" Truth was, on the inside, she felt dead. Every nerve was turned off, she felt numb.

There were footsteps and then Ino poked her head in, "Sakura-chan! Kakashi has just came in, he's in the same state Choji was in and-" Ino saw Hinata, "Is she okay?"

Sakura shook her head then gasped, "Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled, looking up.

Ino looked away and nodded, "We're all going to die… one by one."

Sakura shook her head. "Why… can't we find a cure?"

"W-what about what Hinata said, 'take Naruto…' What is that spouse to mean?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know anything. I don't know anything anymore…" Sakura sobbed.


	3. Now What can go Wrong?

-1Why Can't I do Anything?  
_Now What can go Wrong?_

Why is it taking me so long? Well I get distracted to easily. Blah but I will add another chapter. Also I'm polling, who do you think will die next? Not saying the people you say will die.

Rated: Teen for language and character death.

----

Ino smiled slightly, "Sakura, you rest. I'll help Kakashi." She help Sakura to a couch, "I'll be back in no time with good news."

Sakura's lifeless green eyes were glued to the floor, "It doesn't matter… there is no way to help him." She whispered, there was no change in her voice it was just a constant tone.

Ino blinked, "S-Sakura, you don't believe that. Wasn't it you who told me to believe?"

"There is no hope… Choji is dead… and now Hinata is dead. Soon… Kakashi-sensei will be dead too…"

Ino glared, "Sakura! Stop this! This isn't like you…" She said scared for her friend.

"Yes it is… I'm as helpless as when I was younger… I can't do anything. I can't help anyone. I'm just watching again. I'm-" _Slap!_ Sakura looked up at Ino, her hand at her cheek, "You… hit me…"

Ino looked at her, "No, you're not like that anymore Sakura! You're not. You're strong and high spirited now." She smiled slightly, "We will figure something out. We will."

Sakura nodded, "O-okay, take care of Kakashi-sensei please…"

Ino's smile grew into a grin, "Of course!" She turned away. "You just relax okay?" Sakura nodded rubbing her temples, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

-!-!-!-

"I-I'm sorry Sakura…" Ino whispered, her head bowed, in her hands was a collection of things. A ninja headband, a vest, and the most familiar piece, a copy of Make-Out Tactics. "He said he wanted you and Naruto to have it…"

Sakura suddenly felt really sick, she clutched her stomach and suppressed a sob, "No… Kakashi-sensei… he can't be dead!"

"The… strange thing was that his strain was the same as Hinata's and Choji's strain. There's a pattern, we have to figure out how to cure this fast Sakura." Ino said sternly. "I had blood taken… if we try-" Ino felt dizzy and started to fall over.

Sakura jumped up and grabbed her friend, "Ino?!" She yelled, "Ino! Answer me! Ino!"

Ino looked up at Sakura, "It… has me too now…" She mumbled.

"No! Ino… not you too." Sakura whispered.

"S-Sakura…" Ino mumbled softly. "You have to find a cure Sakura. You have to."

Sakura shook her head, "I can't… no I can't! It's not possible… we'll all die."

"Sakura… please, Naruto has the cure somehow. Hinata saw something we didn't. Get Neji have him help." Ino smiled slightly.

"O-okay, Ino… please don't die…" Sakura whispered.

Ino half nodded, "Of course… I wouldn't…" She grew silent.

"Ino?! Ino!" Sakura yelled.

"She's not dead," A medic said quickly. "She fainted, whatever she has, its not life threatening… yet."

Sakura looked up, "So there is still time?" She asked quickly, the medic nodded. "Good, Naruto! Come with me, we have to find Neji. Now!" She grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out the door, "How much time is there?" Sakura asked on her way out.

"A day, if she's lucky." The medic whispered.

Sakura nodded, "We have to hurry Naruto!" Naruto didn't object, for once he was taking things seriously.

-!-!-!-

"Where can he be!?" Sakura yelled angrily. They had checked all the common places he may be. Hinata's home, though no one was there now as the were grieving over Hinata's death, training fields, even a places he may not be.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Calm down, lets think."

Sakura nodded, "Think… think, think, think…" She mumbled over and over. "Think… Tenten!" She said suddenly. "Come on! She'll know where Neji is!" She didn't wait for Naruto to agree or anything and was already running off.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined softly and ran after.

Sakura found Tenten with her teammate, Lee, and her former sensei, Gai, "Why hello youths!" Gai said haply.

"Oh Sakura-san, it has been a while since I have seen you." Lee smiled, "And Naruto, I'm glad you are well."

"Neji!" Sakura spat out suddenly. "Where is he! We need to find him!" She yelled franticly.

Gai blinked, "Sakura, calm down. I know you are young and very youthful, but take a break."

Tenten gave her former sensei a annoyed look, "What's wrong Sakura?" She asked

"A cure, Neji can help find a cure!" Sakura said quickly.

"A cure… slow down explain to us the whole thing." Lee said quickly.

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath, semi-calmly explaining the situation up to now, "Hinata knew the cure, but died before she could tell us. Neji has Byakugan, he may be able to find the cure."

"Oh I see…" Tenten said softly. "Well… the bad news is, he left for a mission yesterday. I'm sorry."

Sakura felt like she would faint, "How long is the mission suppose to take?"

"A day or two. He might be home later today… When I see him, I'll send him to the hospital."

"No, he might get sick, send him to… the Hokage's office please." She said quickly.

"Okay, good luck Sakura." Tenten smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered, _this is all hopeless… all of this…_

----

Blah sorry its short x.x I was kind of stumped on this chapter… blah


End file.
